


My Painful Truth

by Keke19



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keke19/pseuds/Keke19
Summary: The life of well-known serial killer is turbulent from being brought from the dead numerous times. He moved on with his life getting married to a woman and having his daughter. This revelation causes ups and downs for Bella Voorhees who acquired the family's taste for murder.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I never felt this way before.

I looked at the small baby in my arms. She was tiny compared to other babies in the maternity ward. She squirmed around in her onesie looking for warmth. I gave up a lot of things including my past life and I couldn't ask for more.

"Hello." a familiar voice spoke to me. I looked around and it was my mother. She had a deranged look on her face, she proceeded to walk to me.

"She's beautiful isn't she Jason? So perfect." She stated, looking at her features she resembled my mother with her pieces of blonde hair. 

"Yes, it's in the eyes that tells me. Her future is just like hers." she chuckled at me. I shook my head and handed her to her mother. Isabelle was relaxed but you can see she didn't want our daughter to end up like I did.

"Oh, Jason you can't fight it. It is expected of her and from her demeanor she will be a good one....like you were."

"Stop talking. I do not want my daughter expose to this madness." Isabelle spoke up, clearly frustrated. My mother looked her way and eyed her.

"Relax, Isabelle. This beautiful baby will be the best and besides you can not deny it. It's in her blood." she said. Within a second my mother's ghost left the room. I went to Isabelle and comforted her.

"Do not take her words seriously. Our baby will be normal." I reassured her and we looked as the baby started to open her eyes.

A year had passed and we were celebrating Bella's 1st Birthday. There were a few people there.

Bella was babbling and talking to Ingrid, Isabelle's third cousin. Bella was normal she started to display an acute awareness even as a baby. We had nothing to worry about.

"Come here, baby girl." Maxine tried to get her, but Bella wanted to play with Ingrid. She struggled in Maxine's grip and bit her.

"Ouch!" she yelled, handing the baby back to Ingrid. Bella resumed to her own playing. Isabelle went to check on Maxine and saw that she was bleeding.

"I am so sorry. I do not know what's up with her she seemed fine." Isabella apologized. This incident was very strange. The party ended not too long and we put Bella in her crib to sleep.

"Babe, did you see Bella? That was weird."

"Listen, let's not talk about this." I told her. It was not a big deal at least I thought.

Bella at the age of 10:

I enjoyed walking around the surrounding area it was nice and it felt good. My parents left to go to the store which gave me a good reason to explore. I was hopping around the camp when I heard something. I followed the sound and realized it was coming from the house. I rushed in thinking my parents were home. I opened the door and found no one. I looked around and proceeded to go upstairs.

"Wow."

I looked around and saw someone sitting at the kitchen table. I never seen her before she was older with blond curls. I approached her and noticed she looked like me.

"Who are you?" I carefully asked. She stared deep into my eyes without answering.

"I knew you were growing up, but I didn't know you grew this much." She inquired. I frowned she was creeping me out.

"I said who are you?" Before she could answer the question my parents walked in with groceries. They looked shocked at me and the unknown woman.

"Jason, my boy." 

She got up and tried to give him a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" 

"Mom?" I asked confusedly. If this was my dad's mom then how come she never swung by before. My mom ushered me upstairs to my room. They were having a big argument. I can hear them. They were yelling for some minutes, until they stopped. At this time, someone knocked on my door. 

It was the mystery lady she appeared without opening the door and I stepped far away from her.

"What do you want?" I asked her, trying to remain calm.

"I want you to know who you truly are."

I looked at her uncertainly and shrugged.

My door burst open with my father angry. I never seen him like this.

"Leave and don't come near her again." he exclaimed. They both were face to face.

"Fine, but in the future you're going to need me Jason." she relented. She disappeared from the room.

"Bella get ready to go to bed."

"Dad, it's only..."

"Bella do as I say." His voice boomed a little. I wonder what made him like this and what were they arguing about. My mother appeared in the doorway to usher my father away. I pierced that was my paternal grandmother. It was obvious especially when she looked like me and reminded me of my father. I proceeded to jump in the bath and wash. It was strange and I am too young to understand what is going on. After I got out, I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and got in the bed. 

"Mom." I called out, she came into the room with my dinner. 

"Here you go baby." she handed it to me with a napkin.

My dinner consisted of mash potatoes, small steak, asparagus, and a side of chocolate cake. My mom came back to collect my plate when I was finished. She gave me a kiss goodnight and left. I couldn't sleep well considering the events that happened today. It showed me that my parents were hiding something from me. I eventually fell asleep after closing my eyes for ten minutes.


	2. Mirror

"She is quite the handful don't you think?" Isabelle asked. Her husband was brushing his teeth in the mirror. He couldn't think about nothing else.  
His daughter was young just like he was.  
"Babe?" Isabelle said. He looked at her. His eyebrows arched.  
"Did you hear me?"  
He shook his head and started to gargle.  
"I said, your mother can not keep doing this."  
He spit into the sink and rinsed it out.  
"I know." he finally said. Isabelle stared at him.  
"OK, but what if she pops up again and talks to our daughter. We can not let that happen."  
He nodded in affirmation at her.  
"I get that she wants to remember the legacy, but popping in and manipulating Bella. I can not allow that."  
"Isabelle, what are you trying to say?" he questioned her motives. Isabelle turned to face her husband.  
"What I am trying to say is that maybe, we should consider other options.."  
'No, I am not talking about this with you."  
"Why?"  
"Isabelle, look what you are asking me."  
"It won't be a big deal. It will solve all our problems and we can start over."  
They were arguing again. Jason didn't like to argue especially at night.  
"I'm going to bed." He proceeded to the bed and got under the covers. Isabelle started muttering under her breath about the situation.  
It was going to be a long night.

I was jerked awake by a sound.  
I opened my eyes to see a woman on my bedside. It was the woman from earlier.  
"What are you doing here? Momm! Daddd!" I yelled for them, but there was no answer.  
"Yell all you want, but they won't hear you." she explained to me. She started to get closer to me and I got out of my bed.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am someone that loves your father dearly. I loved him despite what others did to him. My poor Jason whose life was halted by those reckless miscreants. I am someone who would do anything for this family, for you." she ranted at me. The way her voice tensed up made it seem like she was going to cry any second.  
"Fine, you are some relative of the family. All right, now get out of my room." I tried to sound confident.  
"I am not just someone. I am the person who gave life to this family."  
After her words I realized she was indeed my grandmother: My father's mother to be exact. It was no wonder why she kept pursuing an argument with my father. It seemed that their relationship was strained based on the argument from earlier.  
My father didn't speak about her and rarely acknowledged her, but he always loved her with all his heart.  
"Yes, dear child. I loved your father even after his death."  
"Death... what are you talking about?"  
"Ahhh, that's right they didn't tell you. Well, if it's their choice then I won't step on their toes."  
This woman wasn't making any sense, first the surprising visit and now this nightly unwelcome. She has to be crazy.  
She step to me from around the bed.  
"I came to tell you something that is essential to this family."  
"Look, you need to leave I do not want to talk to you."  
She looked me up and down.  
"Fine, then I will leave if that is what you want. Remember this, houses are built to hide things. Things that are close and personal." She finally said. After that she disappeared in the air. This was one weird night and honestly I went back to sleep.  
I went to make sure everything was secured in my room especially the doors and got in my bed. I looked at my mirror until it started moving. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see what inhuman thing might lurk in there.  
I opened my eyes again and saw the mirror was normal. I sighed and closed my eyes again, but not before the mirror's inhuman image flashed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for awhile. I hope you enjoy it, please comment your opinion.


End file.
